Look at Us now Baby
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Song fic for the SHAMAN KING COUPLE.. Ren x Jeanne... I'm suck at summaries so just read it and give me your reviews.. Mohon maaf jika ada abal dan typo, karena saya masih baru.. hehehehe..


Litte: sorak gembira "I'm Baackkk!.."

Laksmi: "Lho, Fic baru lagi? Yang lanjutan fic lama mana?"

Litte: pundung "Soal itu.. bakal butuh tambahan waktu lagi.. hiks.. jadi Litte nulis fic baru dulu.. hohoho.. nih Fic terinspirasi pas lagi bosen ngerjain Tes Matematika hari Rabu.."

Laksmi: geleng-geleng "Masih sempet aja…"

Litte: nunjuk Laksmi "Tolong di bacakan disclaimernya, OC-ku tercentong eh.. tercinta deh.. heheh"

Laksmi: "Litte Yagami Osanowa Doesn't own **Shaman King Character** and **The song**.."

* * *

**F.I.Y:**

**Tao Ren** : 22 years old

**Iron Maiden Jeanne**: 18 years old

**Look at us now Baby**

**.**

**.**

Hari Ini hari yang sangat cerah di Prancis, seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dengan mata Ruby yang indah kini tengah berjalan melewati jalan di kota Mode tersebut dengan gaun putih berenda yang simple dan sepatu low heel putih yang senada dengan bajunya. Semuanya memandang gadis itu dan mengagumi kecantikannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu melangkah memasuki sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku sambil memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya dengan mata Ruby miliknya.

_**For all the times that we,**_

_**We ever wouldn't be,**_

_**Look at us baby...**_

_**Look at us now...**_

_**For everyday that i should have you by my side**_

_**We'll make it baby**_

_**Look at us now**_

Sudah 3 tahun lamanya Shaman Fight berakhir dengan kemenangan Hao, rasanya baru seperti kemarin dia dan juga Shamash menghadapi Hao bersama dengan Yoh dan kawan-kawan. Petualangan yang penuh dengan tangis dan tawa.. juga Cinta. Ya, benar Cinta.. perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, padahal mereka sama sekali jarang berbicara satu sama lain dan saling membenci, tapi entah kenapa perlahan tapi pasti perasaan itu tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Jeanne menghela napas dan mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang biru dengan awan-awan putih melayang diatasnya, _Ada pertemuan Ada juga perpisahan_ itulah yang pepatah sering katakan dan Jeanne harus mengakuinya sendiri bahwa ia ingin sekali mengulang waktu hanya untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ren, Shaman dari Cina yang berhasil memperoleh hatinya.

_**For every night i pray**_

_**I know that you'll stay**_

_**Look at us baby**_

_**Look at us now**_

Setiap hari adalah hari yang sama bagi Jeanne, berjalan ke taman dan duduk di tempat favoritnya ini. Ya, tempat dimana ia bisa leluasa mengingat kejadian yang selama ini selalu terukir manis di pikirannya. Setiap malam dia selalu berdoa, ya berdoa untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengan Ren meski ia tahu kemungkinan yang ia dapat hanya sedikit tapi Jeanne tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah supaya keinginannya terwujud, Meski berarti ia harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk Shaman Fight berikutnya.

Tapi, Apakah setiap kemungkinan memiliki jalan untuk menjadi kenyataan? Tidak semua orang tahu itu.. Tidak semua orang bisa mengetahuinya..

_**Remembering the time our love was not so fine**_

_**We made it baby**_

_**Look at us now**_

_**Baby, look at us...**_

Sekali lagi Jeanne menghela napas dan memandang pemandangan di hadapannya tapi...

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap sebuah suara di belakangnya, suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Jeanne.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari bangku dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang Pria dengan rambut ungu panjang sepunggung memiliki 3 tongari diatasnya dan mata _Golden_ yang begitu ia rindukan. Untuk sesaat, Jeanne tercengang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dia berpikir mungkin imajinasinya sudah mengambil seluruh kesadarannya. Mata _Ruby_-nya menatap seakan mengatakan 'ini mustahil'

"Apa? Kau pikir aku Hantu atau semacamnya?" ucap Pria itu dingin

Jeanne membuka mulut berusaha untuk berbicara tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena suaranya enatah kenapa tidak bisa keluar, ia segera menghampiri Pria itu dan memeluknya dengan sedikit air mata kebahagiaan menetes di matanya.

"H-Hei!.." ucapnya heran melihat reaksi Jeanne yang tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu saja tanapa berkata apa-apa "Jeanne.. Apa yang-" ucapannya terputus

"_J'taime , Ren.._" ucap Jeanne lirih di pelukan hangat seorang Tao Ren

Ren yang mendengarnya perlahan memerah dan mendapati shock sejenak (?) kemudian membuka mulutnya..

"Baka!.." ucapnya kemudian mengangkat dagu Jeanne sehingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu _Golden _meet _Ruby_ "..Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu.." tambahnya

Jeanne tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Ren lembut, Akhirnya keinginannya terwujud. Bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang selama ini ia cintai, kini dan selamanya ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya, tidak akan mau terpisahkan.

_**Everybody believe we would never be**_

_**Look at us up above,**_

_**We are so in love**_

_**Everyday in your arms,**_

_**Baby can't go wrong, we are strong look at us now**_

Kediaman Yoh Asakura

(a/n: Litte lupa nama tempatnya apa, hehehe maaf yah.. *kabur*)

Ren dan Jeanne sudah resmi menikah dan ternyata mereka sudah 1 tahun menikah ditambah juga sudah memiliki Putra yaitu Men yang masih kira-kira berumur 2 tahun yang sangat mirip dengan replika Ren saat masih kecil kecuali ia memiliki rambut perak dan mata _Ruby _ yang diwarisi sang Ibu padanya.

Karena adanya undangan reuni di kediaman Yoh, Jeanne mengajak Ren untuk ikut serta dan itulah mengapa sekarang mereka kini berada di meja makan bersama Yoh,Anna,Horohoro,Chocolove,Ryu,Lyserg dan yang lainnya.

"WHUO! J-Ja-Jadi Nona Maiden sudah menikah dengan R-Re-Ren!" ucap Ryu sambil berurai air mata "K-Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku~"

"Ini benar-benar sulit di percaya!" sahut Chocolove

Yoh hanya tercengir saja "Setidaknya kita tahu sekarang, Ren dan Jeanne memang kelihatan serasi kalau bersama.." ucapnya santai

"Maaf selama ini kami tidak memberi tahu kalian.." ucap Jeanne sambil tersenyum terlihat Men duduk di pangkuannya sedang bermain-main dengan rambut perak Ibunya yang panjang

Ren hanya berdiam saja sambil menyeruput teh-nya tenang sampai Horohoro menyikutnya sehingga teh itu tumpah membasahi Tux milik Ren.

"Hahahaha.. Ren kau benar-benar beruntung~" ucap Horohoro tidak sadar ada aura pembunuh di sekitar Ren

"Hei, Horohoro sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan bersiaplah berlari.." ucap Anna sambil memandangnya dingin

"He-" ucapan Horohoro terputus, terlihat sebuah benda tajam berkilau kini di depan matanya yang ternyata adalah _Houraken_-milik Ren dengan Ren yang memandangnya seakan ingin menjadikannya sebagai keset lantai (?)

"Bersiaplah, Horohoro!" seru Ren

"T-Tolonggg~" jerit Horohoro kemudian berlari, tidak ingin melepaskan buruannya Ren berlari mengejarnya

"Benar-benar Reuni yang menyenangkan, ya.." ucap Jeanne sambil mengelus rambut Men sayang yang memandangi polos Ayahnya yang kini sedang berlari mengejar Pria berambut biru yang berteriak-teriak seakan malaikat pencabut nyawa memutuskan untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang.

"Baka.." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap sosok Horohoro

**Well, Like Father like Son.. itu pepatah yang sering kita dapati..**

* * *

Litte: senyum bangga "hehehe.. mohon kritik dan sarannya… *Kedip*"

Read and review please.. ;) Tell me if you like it..


End file.
